The present invention relates to a process for manufacture of high iron hydraulic cement clinker using a down draft sintering technique.
High iron cement clinker is a non-portland type of cement clinker which contains iron (Fe2O3) to the extent of 40% and above as a major chemical constituent. The cement made from high iron cement clinker clearly possesses high binding strength on hydration. This type of high iron hydraulic cement is usable as a substitute to Portland cement in construction a special cement in sulphate resistance constructions, a metallurgical cement or a binder in briquetting, pelletisation and sintering of iron ore, iron oxide and metal containing fines for iron making and a hydraulic mineral binder for absorbing water soluble metals in the treatment and stabilization of hazardous toxic solid wastes.
Portland and aluminous cements are known cementitious systems in which calcium silicates and calcium aluminates respectively are the major cement mineral phases. Iron (Fe2O3) content in these cements are very low and ranges 2 to 6% in Portland cement and up to 15% (maximum) in aluminous cement. Iron and iron bearing mineral phases existing in these cementitious systems are quite insignificant quantitavely with respect to cement property.
Chemically and mineralogically the high iron cement is quite different from the Portland and aluminous cements. Iron (Fe2O3) in high iron cement is beyond the limit of the above two cements. Mainly, the calcium-iron and calcium-alumina-iron type of ferric phases are the major mineral constituents of high iron cement clinker responsible for developing hydraulic property and strength of the cement. Hydraulic property and development of strength of high iron cement largely depend on the mineral structure and degree of solid solution of different ferrite phase, crystallinity and presence of different calcium silicate and other mineral phases. In high iron cement clinker, the formation of different ferrite mineral phases mainly depend on the chemical parameters of calcium, alumina and iron; sintering and cooling conditions. Comparatively, ferrite mineral phases of high iron cement clinker form at a much lower temperature than the calcium silicates of the Portland cement clinkers. In respect to hydraulic property and strength, the performance of high iron cement is also better than the Portland cement.
Lime and iron bearing raw materials are the main source for the manufacture of high iron cement. Owing to the many advantageous qualities like cost effectiveness, energy efficiency and better performance of high iron cement than the Portland cement, the development of suitable processes in the production of high iron cement clinker in the present context has been given more attention.
At present, iron rich solid wastes are abundantly available in different metallurgical, chemical and mining industries. Accumulation of these wastes without proper use is a significant problem in respect of the environmental pollution caused. Thus, use of these types of waste materials may find a suitable value-added application in making high iron cements. Although some research activities have been carried out in past in this area but technological development in the production of high iron cement has not been made significant progress.
Reference is made to the following disclosures:
1. Kimenko Z. G; Tikhonov, V. A. Bobik, G. L; Petrovskaya, N. L.; Dmitrievskii, V. S.; Ozerov, V. M. (USSR). Visn L""Viv. Politekh. Inst. 1975, 95, 98-100 (Ukraine). Production of high iron cement for sintering iron ore concentrate (Chemical Ab.: 1975, 85: 1294451g).
2. Tikhonov, V. A; Klimenko, Z. G; Berezhnenko, E. T.; Zhavoronkova, E. V. (L""Viv. Politekh, Inst. L""Vov, USSR). Tr-Mezhdunar. Kongr. Khim. Tsem., 6th 1974 (Pub. 1976), 3, 154-6 (Russ). Edited by Boldyrev, A S.; Stroiizdat: Moscow, USSR. Special highly ferruginous cement (Chemical Abs.: 1977, 86: 110385n).
3. Mehta, P. K. (Univ. of California). High iron oxide hydraulic cement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,657 (CI. 106-89, C04B7/02), 19 Jul. 1977, Appl. 598, 411. 23 Jul., 1975 (Chemical Abs.: 1977, 87: 121920e).
4. Buraev, M. L.; Tuzyak, V. e; Shpinova, L. G. (L""Viv. Politekh, Inst., L""Vov, USSR). Synthesis of alumina-iron oxide cement from red slime. Kompleskn Ispol"". Miner. Syr""ya, 1984 (2) 72-75 (Russ) (Chemical Abs.: 1985, 102: 50050h).
6. Feng. Xiuji, Zhu, Yufeng (Wuhan Inst. Build Mater. Wuhan, Peop. Rep. China). Research on an early strength cement containing high content of iron. Congr. Int. Quim. Cemento [An] 8th 1986, 2, 285-92 (Eng) (Chemical Abs.: 1988, 109: 78641y).
7. Huo, Xingong; Zhen, Yinchum; Liu, Zhencai; Wang, Baoan; Wang, Suqing; Ruan, Doutian (Benxi Steel Co.) Faming Zhuanli Shenqing Gongkai Shoumingashu. Production of ferrite cement using highly activated slag from revolving furnace steel smelting. CN 87, 100, 826 (CI. C04B7/153), 16 Dec. 1987. Appl. 13 Feb. 1987 (Chemical Abs. 1989, 110: 43938u).
wherein efforts have been made to develop iron rich hydraulic cement clinker using the raw materials such as iron ore, red slime, steel melting slag by adopting conventional cement kilns and by smelting in steel smelting converters.
The drawbacks of the earlier processes are the limitations in the use of various types of iron rich raw materials, the deterioration of refractory life due to the formation of low temperature iron rich liquid phase, the difficulty in maintaining a proper reducing or oxidizing atmosphere and a faster cooling conditions to achieve the desired iron rich hydraulic cement mineral phases, involvement of more process steps to make clinker by using a steel smelting converter, the intensive energy required for the grinding of fused and melted iron rich clinker particles, etc.
The main object of the invention is to provide a process for manufacture of high iron hydraulic cement clinker using down draft sintering technique which obviates the drawbacks as detailed above.
Another object of the invention is to maintain flexibility in the process in order to utilize a wide variety of raw materials, fines, solid wastes etc. containing lime and iron.
Still another object of the invention is to use coke, coal, char and carbon containing solid wastes as the source of fuel in the process.
Yet another object of the invention is to maintain easier raw material processing and sintering steps in the process to eliminate the use of refractories and high temperature melting operations.
Yet another object of the invention is provide an eco-friendly process and to use simpler plant machinery for commercial production in batch and continuous scale.
Yet another object of the invention is to maintain high productivity and low energy consumption in manufacture of high iron cements consisting of 40% iron (Fe2O3) and above.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a process for the manufacture of a high iron hydraulic cement clinker using a down draft sintering technique which comprises preparing a homogenous raw mixture of raw materials selected from limestone, lime, lime sludge, lime bearing solid wastes, iron ore, slime red mud, ferruginous bauxite, laterite, clay, iron oxide containing metallurgical and chemical wastes, slag, coke breeze, coal char, carbonaceous sludge, carbon bearing solid wastes and any mixture thereof, pelletising the resultant homogenized raw mixture in the presence of water to prepare granulated particles, sintering and cooling the pelletised granulated particles by down draft sintering technique to convert into clinker, grinding the clinker particles with and without gypsum to make high iron hydraulic cements and binders for different applications.
In one embodiment of the invention, the homogeneous raw mixture is prepared in semi-wet or dry form by blending or grinding, depending on the desired particle fineness.
In an embodiment of the invention, the chemical ratio of CaO/(Al2O3+Fe2O3), SiO2/(Al2O3+Fe2O3) and (Al2O3+Fe2O3) in the homogenized raw mixture is between 1.3 to 2.5, 0.2 to 0.5 and 0.25 to 0.8 respectively.
In an embodiment of the invention, the particle fineness of the homogenized raw mixture is below 150 mesh (100 micron) size.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the content of solid carbon ranges 4 to 12% in the homogenized mixture to be used as feed to generate in-situ heat for sintering.
In still another embodiment of the invention, pelletization of the homogenized mixture is done in the in presence of water to make granulated particles below 15 mm sizes consisting of 8 to 15% water.
In still another embodiment of the invention, sintering of the granulated particles is done at a temperature in the range of 1050 to 1450xc2x0 C. to convert into clinker by down draft sintering, maintaining an operating condition of a 300 to 600 mm in bed height of the granulated particles, 200 to 800 mm water gauge (WG) air suction pressure below the bed, and 15 to 20 mm vertical sintering speed from top to bottom of the bed.
In still another embodiment of the invention, depending on the granulated particle size, the product obtained is cooled between 200 to 1000xc2x0 C. and 400 to 600xc2x0 C.
In still another embodiment of the present both sintering and cooling operation in cement clinker formation is within the bed itself and is done in a period of 15 to 30 minutes.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the sintering hearth is free of refractory lining and attached with scrubbers for cleaning of hot gas carrying dust particles to control pollution during sintering operation.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the clinkerised lumpy aggregates are crushed for size reduction and then ground with or without gypsum and other additives to make cements and binders for different applications.
In another embodiment of the invention, a mineralizing agent selected from sulphate, fluorine, chlorine bearing minerals and chemical wastes is added to the raw mixture.
The process details of the present invention are as follows:
Limestone, lime, lime sludge, lime bearing solid wastes, iron ore, slime red mud, ferruginous bauxite, laterite, clay, iron oxide containing metallurgical and chemical wastes, such as slag, coke breeze, coal char, carbonaceous sludge, carbon bearing solid wastes are the different types of raw materials suitable for use in manufacture of high iron cement clinkers.
Sulphate, fluorine, chlorine bearing minerals and chemical wastes are also usable as mineralizing agent in the process. Iron is a major constituent of the high iron cement wherein iron content is beyond the limit of Portland and aluminous cement. Norms for chemical parameters in designing the raw mix for high iron cement is also different than that for Portland and aluminous cements. Based on the content of CaO, Fe2O3, Al2O3, SiO2, carbon etc. of the raw materials and additives are mixed in different portions accordingly to maintain the following essential chemical parameters: 1.3 to 2.5 of CaO (Al2O3+Fe2O3), 0.2 to 0.5 of SiO2 (Al2O3+Fe2O3), 0.25 to 0.8 of Al2O3+Fe2O3, 4 to 12% of carbon and with or without mineralizing agent in preparation of high iron cement raw mixtures.
Depending on the particle fineness, the moisture content and the nature of materials, the raw mixture may be prepared in dry or semi dry form by blending or by grinding for complete homogenization. Particle fineness of the homogenized raw mixture is maintained preferable below 100 microns. The homogenized raw mixture is then pelleted in the presence of water to form granules of below 15 mm in size. The condition for pelleting is maintained in such a manner that the pelletized particles retain less than 15% water and possess green strength for handling in sintering operation. Sintering of the pelletised particles is carried out by the down draft sintering system to convert into cement clinkers. Principles of Down Draft Sintering (DDS) system is commercially known in the iron and steel industries for agglomeration of iron ore fines for blast furnace use in making iron.
The granulated material of the cement raw mix is charged into the sintering hearth which is like a pot consisting of grated bars at the bottom. The charge material rests on a false hearth (50 mm thick) layer over the grated bars in the form of a bed ranging from 300 to 600 mm in thickness. The top of the bed of the charred materials in the sintering hearth is ignited by using burners or by using pre-burnt coal or coke to create a heat front. An air suction pressure of between 100 to 1000 mm WG is maintained below the grated bars to move the heat front 15 to 20 mm per minute from the top to the bottom of the bed. The drying by calcination, sintering and then cooling of the material to form the cement clinker takes place on a static bed. The presence of solid carbon within the charge material generates in-situ heating to provide a temperature ranging from 1000 to 1500xc2x0 C. or higher in the bed. Conversion of the charged bed into cement clinker takes about 15 to 30 minutes of time depending on the height and permeability of the charge bed, the air suction pressure, the sintering temperature etc. The clinker product discharged from the sinter pot is crushed to below 10 mm for storage or ground to make cement.
Based on the raw mix composition and presence of a sulphate, a chloride, or a fluorite bearing additive, the high iron cement clinker produced by the above method contains C2F, C4AF, C6AF2 and C6A2F mineral structures of ferrite compounds, di- and tri-calcium silicates, and calcium sulphoaluminate (Ca4Al3S), calcium fluoroaluminate (C11Axe2x80x94CF2), calcium chloroaluminate (C11A7, CCl2), calcium sulphoaluminogerrite (C2AxF1xe2x88x92xSn), [where x varies between 0.1 to 0.8 and n varies 0.05 to 0.5] as the assemblage of different cement mineral phase, wherein C, A, F and S are: [Cxe2x80x94CaO, Fxe2x80x94Fe2O3, Axe2x80x94Al2O3, Sxe2x80x94SO4]. Ferrite phases ranging 30 to 70% in association with dicalcium silicate silicate or tricalcium as the primary mineral constituents occur in the high iron cement clinker Other minerals like C4AS, C11Axe2x80x94CaF2, C11Axe2x80x94CaCl2, and calcium sulpho aluminoferrite also exist in different proportions with the ferrite phase depending the nature of additives and fluxes.
Sintering and cooling operation of down draft sintering (DDS) methods is much faster than the other existing cement clinkerization system, and promotes the maintenance of micro-crystalline phases of the different cement minerals and a higher degree of solid solution of the ferrite minerals in the clinker. High hydraulic strength of cement is related to the composition and crystallinity of various cement mineral phases. Particularly, the high iron cement clinkers made in the present process contain mainly acicular to tabular shape ferrite mineral phases of below 10 micron in size and dicalcium and tricalcuim silicate crystals of below 40 micron in sizes and a solid solution of C6AF2 and C6A2F ferrite mineral structures. Due to the special mineralogical and microstructural characteristics, the strength provided by the microstructural characteristics of the high iron cement clinker, consisting of 40% iron and above, a hydraulic strength of as high as 120 MPa in the cement after 28 days of curing. Further, the formulation of high iron cement clinker is mostly by solid state reaction of particles with minimum fusion which helps to retain spongy and porous character for easier grinding to cement fineness.
Laboratory scale down draft sintering (DDS) system consisting of rectangular box type sintering hearth of size (300xc3x97300) mm2 cross section area and 500 mm height of capacity of feed 50 to 60 kg of granulated raw mix per batch has been adapted in conducting the experiments at different bed height, suction pressure, sintering and cooling rate on various compositions to optimize the process for commercial production of high iron cement clinker.
The following examples are given by way of illustration and therefore should not be construed to limit the scope of the present invention.